Talk:Theories
There's one thing that really bothers me about the whole game. I mean, I know it's a game, but for the time I'm preseting you another theory, let's assume it's all realistic & stuff. So, the whole game never happened. Mike is indeed employed at Freddy's, but we never see him doing his job, what we see is the nightmares he has after returning from it and going to sleep. He may just be scared of the mascots or he read about the unfortunate bite of '87 or anything like that, hence the nightmares. Since he's a nightwatch, he has to sleep during the day. Now why do I even thought of that? You can't turn off the light and the fan in your office, even though it's completely illogical to keep them on. The power is just one thing, the other being... you don't need them??? I mean okay, the lights could make sense, but why in heaven would you need the fan?? Is it too hot in the office? So hot you can't stand it? It doesn't have the switch (now that would be weird wouldn't it)? So the reason they are in there may be -- the lights are implication Mike's brain makes to reflect the sunlight he sees through his closed eyelids. The fan could be wind that enters his room through the open window or whatever. It happens when you're asleep and something happens to you in real life. Like, when someone touches you irl, you may dream of being touched or even punched in your dream. If it never happened to you, well I assure you it happened to me (and like 90% of my dreams are nightmares). Okay, but that's weak, I admit it. What's more convenient is the clock! Holy shit, it bugs me soo much. I've recently watched Markiplier's let's play on youtube. On some nights he was literally dead. He run out of power, Freddy was already done playing his music and the only thing he was waiting for was jumpscare. And there the magic clock appeared! It's 6 am, you're saved! Really? How would that look if that was real life? It's 6 am, Mike stands up and says "Hey there Freddy, sorry but it's time for me to go home, you can't kill me now, byee!". I don't think so. It really looks to me like it was just an alarm clock that was supposed to wake Mike up (thus, the chime that can be heard when it strikes 6 am, the alarm bell in his mobile or sth similar). It's just something I thought of while watching. I know it's probably not true, but I think it may be interesting? Well, at least it's yet another thing to wonder about. ;) Let me know what you guys think and if I missed something like that the lights or the clock has already been explained and I didn't know about it. :D Anyway, that's all I've got, have a nice day.